A Different World
by Little Moose
Summary: 5/5! After arriving New York things quickly take a strange turn and for the worse. Besides staying out all night with 004 and revisiting some old places, Athea realizes that her old friend Anna is alive! FINAL CHAPTER!


**Cyborg 009**

**Part 5: A Different World**

**Disclaimer: Hey guys this is part 5 of the Cyborg 009 series I started like….two…years ago? Hopefully this will be the last one; it just depends on how long this part is. THANKS for the reviews and keep them coming!**

We hid the Dolphin underneath the docks and immerged to find a New York I don't remember. Yes the sky was polluted, but that was because of the coal furnaces everyone used back them, but this sky I could almost chock on it. The cars are thumping with dancing beats, it seemed like police sirens were going off in unison and the gangs have flooded onto the streets. The buildings have gotten taller and colder and children were no where in site. This was so unreal, sure I've seen pictures and I've read up on this era's New York, but I didn't think I would feel this devastated….this lost.

"Athea?" Albert's voice landed in my heart like a ton of bricks, his hand on my shoulder was warm and reassuring. "We can take it slow—."

Jet interrupted. "This is only the docks; we're no where near your old home."

I sighed and followed the others who started towards the streets. From what I've seen, from the docks, everything has drastically changed. I wonder what my life would've been like if I never disappeared, if my way of living would've changed along with the city.

"Look out!" Franny yelled and I suddenly felt a tug at my shoulder. Snapping back to reality and up at Albert's face I saw the calm exterior was showing worry. I guess I almost got hit by a car…again.

I whispered, "I'm fine." I pushed myself away from Albert, turned towards the street and saw the bustling of various colors and models. The people shoving past each other like drones and random street cats and the litter. I needed to sit. Albert's hand intertwined with mine and gently pulled me along to a park. At least one thing hasn't changed, Madison Square Garden. My parents and I used to walk through this part all of the time, a time when things were semi sane and everything made sense. There wasn't an invisible war, no fighting and no one turning into a cyborg.

"Is it safe?" I asked looking horrified at the tin container.

Jet sighed, "Yes it's safe…well at this time of day it is, at night it's a different story, but yes it's safe."

I hunched away from the train, that moved underground, receiving bugged out expressions from it's passengers that were leaving.

"I…don't know…it just doesn't look…"

Franny laughed at me, hooked her arm around mine and dragged me in the monster. "It is fine Athea, its safe, and you're with family and look…" She pointed at the police officers right down the hall, "it's the only way to get to where we're going and the hotel. So please have a seat, breathe and relax."

Sitting next to Franny, breathing, I gawked at the many different passengers on an unknown adventure. I never imagined, in my life time that so many diversities would sit in the same car, yes the racisms weren't as bad, but there were still some people that didn't believe blacks could sit with the whites and Irishmen stealing all of the jobs. Now there's so many I don't know who or what they are.

The train screeched to a halt, jerking me from my daydream and with Franny still attached to my arm; she hauled me from my uncomfortable seat.

"Our hotel is just around the corner from here, Professor Gilmore, Joe, GB and I will go get our rooms." Franny said after we resurfaced to street level. Jet, Albert and I strolled for awhile longer and called a taxi. Claiming a window seat I was able to make out the multiple restaurants, clubs, theaters, hotels, shops and gross alleys. Suddenly the car stopped, my door opened and Albert was holding his hand out to me.

I looked up at him smile, "we're here." My throat felt like it dropped to my stomach, my cheeks felt hot and I was shaking.

"Is she getting out yet?" The driver asked and Jet yelled at him after pounding the top of the car.

"It's okay Athea, I'm here."

It's like my body had a mind of its own because I don't remember grabbing Albert's hand and leaving the taxi. I stood there before the shiny black gate, which stood a foot taller than me, with the rose bushes sticking out from in between the bars. The mail box still had my last name, but it was rusted and glued shut. Jet opened the door and following Albert's lead I walked through so many memories. The giant oak tree that I played and sang under, the swing seat that my father used to push me in, the garden that I helped the maid in and the deck where my mother watched me with the widest, happiest and warmest smile I never saw again.

I almost forgot that Jet said that there would be people here looking at my history, judging my mother, me and my fame. They felt sorry for me because my father died when I was a child—that my mother was an insane drunk. I hid behind Albert so they wouldn't do a double take; unfortunately we were at the entrance of the dinning room, with the large mahogany table that was still draped with my great grandmother's table clothes and extremely old, delicate china. The image of my mother, with her head lying on the table, with blood dripping from her forehead and onto the floor was flooding back to me.

My fist tightened around Albert's shirt, but he remained calm as Jet spoke to me.

Jet hunched over and whispered with a concerned tone, "Athea, you all right?"

"I want to go outside, in the back." I replied not moving, never loosening my grip. "Take this hall through the living room, there's a door that leads into a kitchen and a large bay door that goes to the backyard. "

Following my directions we were now outside with the smell of rose bushes, the birds chirping and the vines from the willow tree surrounding us. I stepped out of Albert's shadow and breathed in the scents, the sounds and site. The pond is still filled with koi, with Nana's (my nanny's) garden. The willow tree still has the gigantic swing hanging from the vines. I wasn't interested in that or the flowers; I was more interested in the Green Room. My home away from home, where I played the piano and sang, had puppet shows, danced until my feet ached and spun until I almost threw up.

The door was locked.

"I don't think we can get in there hun." Albert said, but he watched me as I looped my necklace over my head. I kissed the rusty painted key and unlocked the door. "You had the key the entire time?"

"I never took it off." I opened the door and let the muggy air welcome me home, walking in I recalled the sleepovers with Anna, scary stories, pillow fights, truth and dare and promises. I made my way to the piano that sits in the corner of the room, pulled the heavily dusted cloth off and rubbed the smooth and black surface and let the wave of emotions almost overcome me.

Sitting down on my bench, I lifted the lid and played the keys. It wasn't out of tune, which was odd, but I didn't think anything of it. I just wanted to play. My fingers flew up and down the keys, letting out the mixed emotion melody pour out of me like a wave. I forgot about Albert and Jet, I forgot about the others and Japan, I forgot the horror and only welcomed the music.

"HEY!"

I stopped, abruptly standing, making the bench fall over and starred at a young girl. She has short, brown, bouncy curls, freckled face, green eyes, a thin, but elegant frame and wearing a spare key. There was only one other person I gave a spare key to.

While Albert and Jet attempted to explain to her what we were doing in her I, practically, breathlessly questioned, "Anna?"

Her attention was no longer on their poor excuses, but on me. She squinted at me and processed my appearance. "How do you know my name?"

Albert and Jet looked me shocked, curious and panicked.

Before I could even make up an excuse new Anna began speaking, "Actually my name is Annabel; I'm named for my great grandmother's name, so I go by Anna. Annabel just sounds like a cow's name, but still…how do you know my name?"

"I….uh….remembering seeing your great grandmother's face in this book I was reading about Athea's family. You just look A LOT like her, it's uncanny." I said leaving the piano and hiding my necklace in my pocket. "Sorry for playing the piano, I'm just a huge fan of Athea's music.

The new Anna scrunched her nose, crossed her arms on her chest and shifted her weight to one leg. "Her music is like 70…76 years old how do you know it, how can you play it?"

"You can find her scores on the net and my great grandma listened to m-Athea back in her day." I replied catching myself before I said 'my'.

New Anna looked passed the three of us towards the door, "how'd you get in?"

I felt sweat running down my spine, "The wind?" I could feel the panicked eyes of Albert and Jet on me.

"AGAIN?" New Anna screamed and slammed the door shut, "I keep telling Rupert this door needs to be fixed. That piano is worth hundreds."

"Thousands I bet." I said under my breath, Jet nudged me with his elbow, "what?"

"Shut up before we get arrested for trespassing."

As if she has super hearing, "don't worry I won't report you. I don't blame you actually, but I wouldn't do again. If Rupert found you he would've had you arrested in a heart beat."

"Thank you Anna. We'll be leaving now." Albert said ushering me towards the fence door.

"Nice meeting you!" I shouted in her direction and waved good-bye. Feeling a pinch of guilt.

"Are you insane?" Jet screamed, "Are trying to blow your cover? What if she didn't believe you, huh?"

Albert defended me as I sat on a bed with Franny, "Relax Jet, how were we supposed to know a look alike friend of Athea's was working there? We should be thanking her; her excuse was ten times better than what we were coming up with."

That seemed to shut him up."I am sorry, Jet. She looked a lot like my friend, I couldn't help it."

Jet scratched the back of his head, "Yea well keep yourself in check if you see this girl again, we can't have her finding out that you're actually Athea."

"That made no sense." I said bluntly, a sly smile widening on my face.

Jet shouted and blushed, "SHUT UP!"

"Still this Anna looks like a clone of the old Anna, is that possible Professor?" Joe asked.

"It depends on her genetics and how persistent they are." Professor Gilmore replied, "Let's continue this tomorrow, except lets all go."

I tossed and turned until I just sat up and without waking Franny up, I slipped out of bed, grabbed a room key and left. I walked around the hotel until I came to a walk way that hovered over the streets. I stared out into the unfamiliar city and non star seeing sky.

"It's kind of cold, isn't it?" I jolted and turned right into Albert's chest, which in turn he laughed. Tilting my blushing face towards his, I could almost see tears in his eyes from laughing so hard.

"It wasn't that funny." I muttered with a pouting face.

"No, but your face was." He replied, kissing my nose.

Irritated and embarrassed I turned around, my back pressing against his broad chest. "You're horrible."

"You're adorable when you pout." He paused, "why are you out here?"

"I couldn't sleep." I replied wishing I could be out there.

"That's understandable." He grabbed my hand and twined his fingers with mine, lifted that hand to his lips and kissed my palm. His breathing tickling the skin, he pulled my arm out, exposing my neck and gently laid shy kisses along the naked flesh. Goosebumps embraced my arm, raising the hair; Albert held me tighter and almost pressed me against the glass. Someone hollering on street level killed our moment, luckily they weren't yelling at us, but at her friend who stumbled off the side walk. Obviously a drunk on a regular Saturday night, at least some things haven't changed.

Albert whispered directly in my ear, "Come back to the room." How could I refuse?

Once we walked in the room, Albert immediately pushed me into the bathroom. He pointed to my clothes that are neatly piled on the closed toilet. I figured he wanted to me change once he turned around and started to take off his shirt. Without questioning his motives, I turned my back towards him and began to change. First my skinny jeans, then the long black boots and just as I finished snapping my bra together I felt his metallic hand on the back of my neck—he kissed the area where he parted my hair, his lips gracing the patch of skin and left. After putting on my shoulder less red shirt we left the bathroom and then the hotel entirely.

We ventured around the park for awhile, holding hands, avoiding the other couples making out in the dark parts and headed towards Madison Square. Of course it's as busy like it would be during the day, but there are more drunks than suits and crying children. Two cops are at each corner, with their vigilant glares, keeping tabs on everyone. We wandered around aimlessly, walking through memory lane, seeing new shops and the few old shops that made through the millennium,.

Before we knew it the sun was peaking over the horizon and Albert's phone started ringing. He showed me the collar ID and I couldn't help, but laugh. Of course Franny would call after finding us both missing.

"Yea...Yes we're fine 003, how long have we been out?" Albert glanced over at me and I shrugged my shoulders, "where do you wanna meet for breakfast? No I'm not changing the subject 003, it's a legit question."

I stifled my laughing with my hand; it felt like my lungs were on fire.

"Yes Athea is with me, where is she? Uh…that's a good question." I hung up the phone before 003 could shriek in my ear, looking in every direction for Athea. Climbing onto of a trash can, while getting weird glances from strangers; I looked for any sign of her. "…this…isn't good."

Moments later the others joined me at the bench Athea and I were at. Right away they knew I was nervous because I was pacing and running my hand through my hair.

002 was the first to interrogate me, "where'd she go?"

I almost snapped at him, but that's what I'm wondering. "She was here when you called, I turn my back for a second and then she's just gone."

"Do you think someone recognized her and she went into hiding?" 003 asked looking around, hoping that her special vision can locate our missing friend.

This feeling is extremely familiar and I did not miss it. I practiced every day to keep it at bay, to know which note not to hit and I got too out of hand. Now people might get hurt and my secret will get out. Not to mention Black Ghost will know where we are and start fight.

I stumbled over a trash can, bashing my knee on the rubble. Mentally cursing I started wandering again, looking for a place to let go, but unfortunately this city grown in the last 70 years. There are buildings everywhere, buildings with people in them. This is not good. My body felt hot and heavy—my mind fuzzy and unbalanced. I gave up and slid down the brick wall and the let the pain continue, but I refused to open my mouth. My throat and chest burning, when I thought I was going to loose it I heard footstep stops before me. Looking up I saw the look alike Anna, the color in my face drained and the beating in my heart quickened.

"Hey you, what are you doing in a place like this?" She asked, but I couldn't respond. I felt worse when I glanced up to the look of concern in her eyes; all I wanted to do was collapse into tears and just confess. "Oh my gosh, did you get separated from your friends?" She hoisted me up and we started walking down a familiar street, but I couldn't be concerned this right now.

I nodded my head. I need a phone or a telepath. A telepath would be better, but I bet they don't grow on trees. Thinking if I wrote my message down this Anna could tell Albert and the other where I'm at and then it hit me. New Anna was opening the gates to my old home.

"You're totally lucky I found you and not some sadistic serial rapists or killer." She said as I just stood in the door way. "Well come on in, the phone is in the kitchen." I couldn't move. Something had glued my feet to the floor. "What's the matter Athea; you're not scared are you?"

Snapping my head up to meet Anna's snide glare, I opened my mouth to speak, but my throat instantly felt like fire.

"I wouldn't speak if I were you, you might destroy your home." She said her smirk getting wider and somehow disturbingly evil. "You're probably wondering how I survived, right?"

"...So…it is…you…..Anna." I managed to get out before I started coughing.

"Tsk, tsk poor, sweet Athea. Your throat must be killing you." She grabbed a cup from a table and held it to my mouth, "here drink this up and you'll be right as rain." It didn't smell editable, but she still forced the nasty drink down my throat. After a moment the pain cleared and the fire was gone.

Rudely Anna said, "You're welcome Athea. Like everything in your life, it's handed to you."

I ignored the last part, "Anna how are you alive?"

She let out one defiant laugh, "how do you think?"

"…Black Ghost."

"Yep, Black Ghost came to me awhile after you disappeared; he told me we could be together again. Of course I took it because I wanted to be with you, but you…you only took it to satisfy your ego. You were going to leave me behind." Anna said.

"No Anna, I would never, **never, **do that to you…to us. Our music was everything to me; I wanted to get better so we could continue our career. This is Black Ghost's fault—!"

_Athea can you hear me?_

_/Franny? /_

_Where are you?_

_/My old home, hurry, Anna is alive because of Black Ghost. She's messed up and I can't move! /_

"That's so rude Athea! Having a telepathic conversation without me, shame on you!" I just stared at her, "yes dumb, dumb I am physic and I know your friends are coming here to save poor, helpless Athea." I felt wide hands wrap around my shoulders, I looked up and saw that a robot had grabbed me. It lifted me from the floor and carried me outside to the green house. Placing me at my piano I became stuck, looking at the worn out keys.

"Everything will be like old times, don't worry Athea. After I get rid of the traitors you and I will be together again and nothing will separate us."

"Arriving at the house we immediately sensed danger, the aura around the house is completely different. Not the sun shine feeling you would get if you were here the other day, it's darker, eviler—as if somehow a dark spirit—"

"007 knock it off!" Albert snapped getting more nervous at the site of the house.

"Okay sorry, I was just setting the mood." 007 said as he cowered behind 009.

002 smiled at the thought of 004 getting angry because someone has captured his girl, placing a firm hand on his friend's shoulder he said, "So fearless knight in shining armor, where do you think our damsel in distress is being held?"

004 turned towards 003, "is she in the green house?"

With fierce determination reflecting in her blue orbs, 003 nodded and replied, "Yes, she's at her piano not moving, but she hasn't been harmed.

"All right, how about a frontal assault?" 009 suggested reading his gun.

With the others nodded approval they also readied their guns and slowly walked towards the front door. Not even knocking or checking to see if the door was unlocked 002 kicked the door in. As soon as they entered the house a soft, melancholy melody began to echo through out the entire house.

"It has to be coming from the green house, right? I mean there weren't any other pianos in the house when we took the tour the other day." 002 said. Leading the way through the entrance way into the living room and through the kitchen the group finally made it to the back yard. However, feeling a little buzzed when they passed through the door.

"Did you feel that? We felt like we just walked into another dimension." 003 said holding her gun tighter. The melody continued getting stronger as they got closer to the green house. This time 002 slowly opened the door and when it opened all the way a blinding light poured out.

"Welcome Cyborgs to our reunion party." A familiar voice echoed over their heads.

"Reunion party, what does she mean by that?" 009 asked as the blinding light peeled back to reveal Athea on a stage, playing the piano in completely different clothes. Her eyes blank, she wore a simple smiled and her fingers danced along the keys.

"Why it's our reunion, of course." Anna said appearing on the stage like smoke. "After 76 years Athea and I can finally play together, just like in the old days." She said petting her friend on the head, "and the best part is that she knows what's happening, but she's obeying me like a lifeless doll. She'll continue playing until I tell her to stop…or until her fingers bleed. It's a shame though that she can't sing anymore.

The cyborgs kept their mouths shout, Anna didn't need to know that Athea can sing.

004's hand gun fixed itself on Anna as she caressed Athea close to her, "She had the most beautiful voice that century had ever heard, it's a sound that I could never forget…or compete with" Anna dug her nails into Athea's check causing little bubbles of blood o form.

"Get away from her Anna!" 004 demanded.

"Or what, you'll shoot me?" She asked waving her hand sending him flying into the wall. "Please, you five don't stand a chance against me. Athea will remain under my control, you will all die and Black Ghost will let us live on here—with no one else."

"Black Ghost…is back, but how?" 009 asked as surprised as everyone else because 009 defeated Black Ghost at the island.

"Even if you kill us and Black Ghost does let you stay here with Athea, do you honestly think it'll be the same?" 004 said standing up with 003's help. "Like you said Athea can't sing anymore, so how, how will it be like old times?"

"Shut up."

"You'll never hear that voice that you love so much, why do you think that is? Who do you think stole that from you, from Athea? Who destroyed your dream, who took Athea away from you, Anna?" 004 kept on pressuring.

"Shut up, shut up!"

"004 what are you doing?" 007 whispered.

Confidently smirking at his friends they trusted him, "It was Black Ghost, wasn't it? He sensed Athea's fleeting plea to keep on singing and he sensed your longing to be with your friend. He took advantage of the two of you, destroyed your lives and now look at you? You've kidnapped her; you're holding Athea here against her will!"

"No! No I'm not; A-Athea wants to be here with me and only me!" Anna shouted pulling out a gun and pointed it at 004.

"Look at her, Anna, look at Athea!" 004 pointed at Athea, "she's just sitting their playing her piano with no emotion! That's not how Athea plays, right? Her songs have always been filled with life, right?"

Anna lowered her gun as she watched her friend continuously play the same melody, slowly becoming monotone. As soon as 004 and the other's thought that he had gotten through to her she quickly pulled the gun back on 004.

"That still doesn't change the fact that she left! She left me, her best friend, without a word of where she was going…she abandoned and forgot all about me…"

"No she didn't." 003 spoke, "when we broke her free from Black Ghost and as soon as we got her home, she spoke of you constantly. How good you were to her, how you were always there for her when her mother wasn't. She loved you so much Anna, that's why she took Black Ghost's offer."

Anna collapsed to the floor, "She took his offer…because of me…I sent her away?" Somewhere along the line the melody switched to a prancing, up-beat, but soothing tune. Turning around to see Athea playing with life in her eyes and fingers, she opened her mouth and belted out a soulful and smooth voice. Bringing tears in Anna's eyes. Suddenly Athea stopped playing, walked over to Anna and pulled her into a death grip hug. Slowly the dimension melted away to show the green house and the girls in their normal clothes.

After releasing Anna from her death grip Athea slapped her friend, catching everyone off guard. "What the hell were you thinking? How could you possible think that I would EVER leave you? Did you honestly think that I wanted this to happen? Do you know how bat shit insane you sounded?"

"Bat shit insane, where'd she pick that up?" 002 asked immediately receiving glares from his colleges, "what?"

After Athea finished her rant, Anna began to apologize to her and her friends and asked Athea not to slap her again. "You're lucky I only slapped you, you idiot!"

"Take it easy Athea before you bring the house down." 007 said folding his arms behind his head, "maybe we should get out of here before something else happens."

As soon as 007 uttered those words, while Athea walked over to 004 with a bright smile, a gun went off from outside. Just as Athea turned around to watch her friend fall to the ground, 004 hugged her head to his chest and let the other's rush to Anna's body.

"Albert, what's happening?" Athea asked trying to pry herself out of his grip.

"I'm sorry Athea, you can't see this." 004 whispered before he knocked her unconscious.

The sound of hums and beeps were too familiar to Athea, they were almost her lullaby. Thinking that she was just in the hospital for a routine check up for her cancer, however, when Albert's voice popped in her head her eyes sprung open.

"You're awake, how do you feel?" Albert asked sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Lousy, but I think I'll manage." She replied scratching the back of her head, "what happened, where's Anna and why are we on the Dolphin?"

A thin frown surfaced on Albert's all ready grim face. "Athea…listen Anna is…"

Puzzled and confused Athea looked up at Albert with bright blue eyes, "where is she?"

He sighed and ran his metallic hand through his hair, "I'm not sure how to tell you this hun, but Anna is gone….I mean she's no longer with us."

Athea's bright face shattered like glass hitting the floor, "what do you mean she's no longer with us? What happened?"

"Someone shot her, we don't know who, but we left before the authorities showed up." Albert replied he grabbed her hand, "Athea, I'm so sorry."

"She's dead, after everything we went through…she's gone?" Athea paused and looked up at her lover, trying to read his face, wondering if she's hiding behind the curtain. "You're lying, Anna can't be dead! She can't just leave me, tell me the truth Albert! Tell me, right now, that she's just messing with me, tell me she's about to walk in the room!"

"…Athea…Anna isn't coming back." Albert watched as the tears began to form in her eyes. "She's not coming back."

"No! You're lying…she…it's not fair, where is she? She can't be gone, not now, not after we've found each other! She just can't— I want to see her—"Albert pulled Athea into a tight embrace and let her continue crying, all the while apologizing over and over again.

Jet and the other remained outside the medical room listening to Athea's cries and Albert's apologies. When the cries stopped they walked in the room to see Albert leaning against the head board, he cradled Athea's body on his chest and skimmed through her hair. Strands of tears slid down her cheeks and dripped onto his red uniform.

"What now?" Franny asked looking sympathetic at her friends.

Sighing heavily Albert said, "Set a course for Germany, I'll take Athea there."

"Are you sure?" Jet asked, "I mean she's…"

"Right now going back to Japan isn't an option and staying in New York will be too hard for her. She needs to be somewhere that's quiet so she can get past this." Albert said. "I don't care if she hates me for it."

Without saying another word his friends left them in peace, but for only a minute. Albert managed to stand up with Athea in his arm and carried her to their room. With the news of her best friend no longer remaining in this world he knew she would be out for awhile. He dug out a necklace from underneath his shirt and held the gold ring in his metallic hand.

"Is taking Athea to Germany okay, Hilda? Will you forgive me?" Albert asked thinking of what his ex-wife's response would be. He turned towards the frail girl and smiled at the childish face that was buried in the soft pillow. Strands of hair ran over her face, moving them quickly and then pulling the blanket over her shoulder Albert decided that his wife would understand. He knows all too well how harsh loosing a loved one can be. He took the ring off the chain and slipped it onto Athea's left ring finger.

"Protect her Hilda, for me."

**A/N:…OMG! IT'S FINISHED! IT'S FINALLY FINISHED! THANK YOU SWEET BABY JESUS! I, literally, pulled an all nighter to finish this for you guys! I'm tired, hungry and I think I stink…I can't tell my nose is all stuffy! BUT OMG! It's done, I think I could cry! PLEASE PLEASE PLEEEEEAAAASE review! I'm begging to know how you guys liked it!**


End file.
